


goodbye.

by coldairballoons



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: On the evening of Eddie Cullen's 45th birthday, William Murdoch visits his grave for the first time.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Edward "Eddie" Cullen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, blame my boyfriend, Townes, for this. /j

In all honesty, William Murdoch had been dreading this moment for years. But he had made a promise, albeit an old one, and he was nothing if not an honest man.

Even to a friend long since dead. 

The flowers had been Julia’s idea, and although William was skeptical at first--”What use would flowers be? He didn’t even like flowers.”, besides, he knew no one would visit the man’s grave, so what use was there decorating--he had to admit that it was a nice thing. Tangible, rather than just leaving a few words and memories behind.

It wasn’t as though William hadn’t walked through graveyards before. No, he was nothing if not accustomed to funerals, the deceased, even the dead loved ones he knew too well, but somehow, this walk up the pathway to the churchyard seemed colder and more dreadful than ever before.

But he was there. It took all the time in the world and no time at all to walk to Eddie Cullen’s grave, looking down at it, on his 45th birthday.

When they were in school, William and Eddie, both boys at the time, both foolish, both young and naive and unknowing to the ways of the world, had made a promise. Everyone celebrated their 50th birthday, but 45 was better, they decided. So, no matter what, the two would be together on their respective 45th birthdays.

William hardly cared that grass would stain his slacks as he knelt down beside Eddie’s headstone, resting a hand on it. It was simple--some would have even protested his burial here, as a criminal, arsonist… but William was determined. His friend deserved a good burial, a good final resting place.

But the headstone was so painfully wrong that it ached. Part of William wanted to scream and cry and bash that damned headstone to the ground, because it wasn’t right. They had discussed this, and Eddie had his opinions, but…

Well.

William looked at the ground beneath his hands, giving the earth a small smile. With a hoarse voice, he spoke--a sentiment that he knew was silly, given that Eddie was dead and gone, but some part of him hoped he heard him from beyond the grave.

“Hello, Eddie.” He started, then frowned, clearing his throat. “Eddie…”

No. Nothing sounded right. Any words he wanted to say died in his mouth, and he couldn’t think. Instead, he shut his eyes, leaned his head against Eddie’s headstone, and exhaled shakily. The stone was cold against his forehead, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, all he could think of was how he was  _ kneeling over the buried body of his friend _ .

“I miss you.” He wanted to say, but the words just wouldn’t come out. 

“I wish you were here.” 

“I have a son.”

“Julia and I are married.”

“It’s been so long.” 

He hardly noticed how long he’d knelt there, thinking words that he would never be able to say, until he realized that the sun had set over the horizon. Julia would be waiting, he realized, and stood, before remembering the flowers in his hand.

Silently, he set them down, before letting out a sad huff of laughter. “I know you would hate these.”

All was quiet in the graveyard for a moment, before William finally found the words.

“Goodbye, old friend.”

With one last glance at the grave, William nodded and inhaled. He felt the air fill his chest, smelled the grass from the graveyard, the cool air blowing in…

And with a final, decisive nod, William Murdoch rejoined the land of the living. 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM EMOTIONAL OVER THE ARSONIST MAN AND THE DETECTIVE MAN


End file.
